ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom
Background The Roseland Ballroom opened in 1919 after moving from philadephia. It was announced on October 19, 2013 that the venue would be closing in April 2014, after over 50 years of operation at its curent location. On November 19, 2013, it was revealed that Lady Gaga would perform the final shows at the venue with an intimate, four-night residency on March 28, March 30, March 31, and April 2, 2014. Tickets went on sale through Ticketmaster on November 25; tickets were priced at $50 for the floor and $200 for the mezzanine. Members of Gaga's fan club were able to register for first access to tickets starting on November 19. Users were selected at random to receive invitations and codes to purchase tickets on November 21. Citi card members also had access to the pre-sale starting November 22. According to Gaga, playing at the Roseland Ballroom was always a dream of hers. She explained to John Seabrook of The New Yorker that "It's basically the only room in the city I haven't played." As a young girl, she could not afford tickets, but she did manage to win free tickets to a Franz Ferdinand show during her senior year of high school. Gaga recalled that she fell down during the show and got her nose broken, making her parents forbid her from visiting Roseland. After the singer's career took off with the release of debut album, The Fame (2008), she bypassed playing at the venue until its closure. Gaga revealed the official poster for the residency show on March 18, 2014. The poster features an image of Gaga that was taken in 2008 at the Lower East Side of New York City. According to Gaga: "We found him and used that same photo for my Roseland poster." The poster also includes a quote from Gaga taken when the photograph was taken, that reads: "I'm Lady Gaga. A singer/songwriter. You're going to know me one day. Opening act Lady Starlight Set list #"Born This Way (Acoustic) #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" #"Monster" #"Bad Romance" #"Sexxx Dreams" #"Dope" #"Yoü and I" #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" (Acoustic) #"ARTPOP" (Instrumental Interlude) #"Applause" #"G. U. Y." Dates March 28, 2014 3-38-14 Roseland Day 1 Born This Way Acoustic 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Black Jesus Amen Fashion 002.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Monster 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Bad Romance 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Sexxx Dreams 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Dope 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Just Dance 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Poker Face 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 002.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 002.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 003.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 002.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 001.jpg ;Backstage 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg *Photos by: Kevin Mazur March 30, 2014 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 003.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Black Jesus 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Bad Romance 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Bad Romance 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Sexxx Dreams 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Sexxx Dreams 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Just Dance 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Applause 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Applause 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Applause 003.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 003.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 001.jpg ;Backstage 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 001.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 002.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 003.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 004.jpg March 31, 2014 Roseland399.jpg Roseland400.jpg Roseland404.jpg Roseland401.jpg Roseland402.jpg Roseland403.jpg Roseland405.jpg Roseland406.jpg Roseland407.jpg April 2, 2014 April 4, 2014 April 6, 2014 April 7, 2014 For the final show, a live stream by Verizon will be available on Getmoregaga.com. Merchandise Merchandise was available to be purchased before, during, and after each show. Roseland Ballroom merchandise 001.jpg ROSELAND SoldOut Tshirt.jpg|"Sold Out" T-Shirt ROSELAND Torn Tshirt.jpg|"Torn" T-Shirt ROSELAND Liberty Tshirt.jpg|"Liberty" T-Shirt ROSELAND LadyFGaga Tshirt.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" T-Shirt ROSELAND SoldOut Sweater.jpg|"Sold Out" Hoodie ROSELAND LadyFGaga Hoodie.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Hoodie ROSELAND LadyFGaga Cap.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Cap ROSELAND Paw Cap.jpg|"I Claw NY" Cap ROSELAND_StatueOfGaga_Crown.jpg|"Statue Of Gaga" Crown ROSELAND LadyFGaga Patch.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Patch ROSELAND_IClawNY_Patch.jpg|"I Claw NY" Patch ROSELAND_LadyFGaga_BlinkingBadge.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Blinking Badge ROSELAND_BlinikingRose_Ring.jpg|Blinking Rose Ring ROSELAND_LadyFGaga_Cup.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Cup ROSELAND_Flashing_.jpg|??? ROSELAND Bumper Sticker.jpg|Bumper Sticker ROSELAND_IClawNY_Sticker.jpg|"I Claw NY" Sticker ROSELAND BornBraveBadge.jpg|Born Brave Badge Roseland Ballroom merchandise Born Brave Poster 001.jpg|Born Brave Poster VIP Merchandise ROSELAND Numbered Poster.jpg|Numbered Poster ROSELAND Tote.jpg|Tote Bag ROSELAND Tote2.jpg ROSELAND Laminate Lanyard.jpg|Laminate and Lanyard ROSELAND Laminate Lanyard2.jpg ROSELAND Commemerative Ticket2.jpg|Lenticular Commemorative Ticket ROSELAND Commemerative Ticket.jpg Personnel ;Hair and makeup department Table ;Wardrope department Table ;Dancer department Table ;Music department Table Links Category:Residency shows